This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Oklahoma Center for Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE) on Molecular Mechanisms and Genetics of Autoimmunity is to mentor the scientific development of Junior Investigators to achieve outstanding, productive independent research careers and to create the necessary infrastructure to ensure their success in this endeavor. The Recruiting Core, led by John Harley, MD, PhD, identifies, recruits, and retains outstanding Junior Investigator to replace graduates of this COBRE. Recruiting activities will be continuous in this COBRE with the intention of fostering as many early careers for scientists in autoimmunity as possible.